


Falling Skies

by Limitless_Musings



Category: Haikyuu!!, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings





	Falling Skies

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Summary:_ They were the last hope for their people's future. Now they would stop at nothing to bring an end to the great calamity.

_Suggested Listening:_ Masterpiece Theater III By Marianas Trench

_Fantasy Alternate Universe_

_**Falling Skies** _

**Chapter One** : Convene

Kagome crouched low, she placed a palm down upon the dampened moss. Her eyes narrowed at the snap of a tree branch. It was getting closer. The faint whistle that mimicked a local songbird alerted her to the distance. It pitched three times before stopping.

_Three kilometers north_

She sank lower into her cover of the forest's underbrush. With the demon's speed, it'd be on them in a matter of seconds. She withdrew a bow from the quiver upon her back. She slid the wood into place, drawing back the string slowly. Another branch broke in the distance. Soon, this battle would be over. The scent of nature's damp musk filled her senses. Everything was wet. Which meant that the slightest sound would give away her position. She had to time her strike perfectly.

Another whistle sounded, this time from her left. It was more rapid and higher pitched than the first. An alarm signal. The demon was here.

Kagome slowed her breathing. She kept her grip steady and her eyes focused on the narrow cut of a pathway between the forest's thicket. That's where it would strike. She pulled the arrow back a bit more, keeping the string taut for the release, she began to count back in her head.

_Three_

A figure appeared on the pathway. It was but a mere shadow of an image in the distance. Its shoulders rose and fell heavily as if they were running. She was too far to hear but she knew exactly who it was.

_Two_

Behind the person, the canopy of trees and leaves rustled. The unmistakable edge of bloodlust raked against her senses. A long shadow writhed amongst the darkness that shrouded her field of view. It slithered and snapped along the tree branches; whipping the leaves in a small whirlwind. Their plan was working.

_One_

The man burst into the small patch of clearing. He skidded to a halt, the hood of his cloak falling from his face. A scar that drew from his brow down to the curvature of his cheek became visible even in the low light. He turned his back and squared his shoulders to face his opponent. This was his expression of absolute faith in her abilities. She would not fail him.

A blood curdling snarl erupted. It bellowed and carried over her as if it had physical weight. She _hated_ dealing with demons like these. They were always a major pain in the ass. She waited a few excruciating seconds. The young woman spied the movement of the rest of her platoon amongst the shrubs. Everyone was in place. All they needed was for the beast to officially make its appearance.

The ground quaked beneath her feet. A tree snapped and fell, revealing an unnaturally wide mouth; both gaping and rimmed with jagged fangs for teeth in uneven rows. It was time.

The first wing darted into the opening. They drew their blades and slashed at the soft underbelly of the creature. Its body snapped around like a whip, slamming into the ground with enough force to send a few of her men flying. Kagome bit into her bottom lip. Not yet, they'd be fine. This group had gone up against far more terrifying monsters before. This wouldn't be any different.

The second wing launched its attack from the opposite side. They struck at the same soft area, luring the demon into the spot they really needed it to be. Kagome prepared herself. Two seconds left. She observed as her comrades parted. One second. Then the man at the center of the clearing ducked. That was the final signal. Azure eyes widened as she took aim. The centipede-like beast snarled mightily. The very sound reverberated through the small forest. Birds took flight and the ground shook. She hated demons like these. They always changed the trajectory of her bow if she wasn't careful. The young woman sucked a breath between her lips. In a single fluid motion she released both the string of her bow and her breath at the same time.

The arrow flew across the clearing. It cut through the misty atmosphere with a soft whistle. The demon had only enough time to snap its scarlet eyes in her direction. By the time it realized what was happening, her arrow had struck true. The beast cried out in pain. It writhed and curled, slapping its hardened body against the ground in agony. Claws extended towards her form. Kagome didn't move. She watched as they drew nearer to her. Any moment now. Her gaze hardened as she took in the damage she'd inflicted upon the demon. Where the heart once took root was now only an empty cavern, blown apart by the arrow that had pierced its outer shell.

"Y-you…!" The jaws snapped open and shut with a resounding click.

Kagome quirked a brow, "Oh, so you can talk. I was beginning to think that you were just one of the mindless ones." She crouched on to her haunches. This time the metallic scent of blood filled her senses. She loathed that particular smell. It had a way of seeping into everything. Even hours later it'd still cling to her clothing. She brushed her thumb under her nose; subconsciously trying to rub away the scent.

"Filthy b-bitch…" It stuttered, then a long gasp escaped its gaping maw. The body of the beast gave one final shutter. Writhing, insect-like legs twitched in rapid succession. Kagome eyed the fatal wound. Blood spilled from the hole onto the mossy grass. It positively reeked of death. She cocked her head over her shoulder and nodded once at the group collecting themselves behind her.

"I'll leave you guys to take care of the mess. Carry the injured with you back to the village. Kouga, you and your squad are with me. We'll finish the rest of the scouting." The young woman braced her palms on her knees and pushed off of the ground. Her companion came to her side. Three more followed after them. She tugged on the cloth of her cloak. It was a protective measure they took.

Demons had senses that far surpassed their own. Covering their scent, keeping their faces hidden and dressing in muted tones that allowed them to blend with the scenery were all the options they had to avoid unnecessary conflicts with the local populations of youkai. Azure eyes tipped towards the canopy of emerald above her. Splotches of scarlet light filtered down from high above. It'd be getting dark soon. They had to finish before then. After dusk fell the most dangerous of the beasts would begin to roam. "Let's move out! Everyone be back at the village before dark!" She commanded easily. Several grunts of agreement rose up. No one would argue that point with her.

Kagome tucked her hands back into her sleeves. That damn centipede _seriously_ screwed up their timing. Now they had to work twice as fast just to cover the same amount of work. Damn annoyances.

"We had to do it," Kouga came beside her. His eyes were set upon the partially cleared path before them. "If we let them run rampant then it'd put our domain at risk."

He was right. She knew it but these sorts of missions still left a bitter taste in her mouth. Why _should_ they clear out some demon populations just to create a safe passage for some self-important daimyou? She quickened her pace. All of her people had been born on the sharp edge between danger and death. None of _them_ were ever provided safe passage. So why should they make it easier for simpletons to invade their territory? Youkai were a double-edged sword for their domain. They served as both a barrier to protect against outside attacks from other domains, but also as the monsters fully willing and capable of devouring their village if they wished.

At least until recently. Her lips pressed into a thin line. The demons were acting strangely. Docile creatures were becoming aggressive. Angry ones had turned brutal. Not a day went by that the scent of blood didn't stain their clothes.

She rubbed at her nose again. _It was still there_. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Let's keep moving. The sooner we clear this path, the better." Kouga's hand slid away. The young woman sucked a breath between her lips. There was no point in complaining about their role in this now. They just had to do their job quickly and be done with it. The rest of the responsibility would lay with each daimyou themselves. She wasn't here to play babysitter to them. They had important business to discuss and protecting their asses wasn't one of her priorities. They were all responsible for their own protection.

Kagome pushed forward. Sunlight slowly fell in the scarlet monochrome of their sky. Carving out a small path hadn't been too difficult. The scent of the centipede's blood had been enough to ward away the smaller creatures. Now, it was time to head back.

"We're pulling out!" Kagome stood roughly, "Redirect all groups to the gate." The faint hymn of a songbird resounded in the near distance. That was another signal. Thirty minutes left. They couldn't stay for any longer. There was too much risk. She turned her attention towards her companion, "Was a memo sent out about night traveling through the forest?"

Kouga furrowed his brows, "You'd have to ask your general that question. He's the one who composed it… _mostly_." His voice dropped as he tugged his hood over his face a bit more. There was less than an hour left before darkness fell. They had to hurry.

She threw a inquisitive glance in his direction, "Mostly? Who wrote the other part?" He didn't answer her. Instead he simply walked faster, attempting to drop the conversation right there. Now she probably could've pushed the topic a bit more. In fact that was what she _wanted_ to do. However the harsh raking of a demonic aura jolted her senses. They had to move faster. "Everyone, double time! It's rising early tonight!" The small group behind them increased their pace. The anomaly would be in effect soon. They couldn't be outside the village gates when that happened.

The young woman pulled her comrades along. The small plumes of smoke from a hearth fire rose into the scarlet sky. Almost there. They hurried as quickly as they could. The anomaly wouldn't wait, so neither could they.

"It's here!" Someone cried from the back. She paused mid-stride to glance over her shoulder. A wave of black mist rolled swiftly over the mossy earth. It surged through the forest like the breath of a dragon. It had all the force of a tsunami to match with its intimidating image. It was too early. They had to go!

"Make a break for it! Get in the village now!" Kagome grabbed at the cloak of one of their members struggling to keep up. She pulled them along as fast as her legs would carry her. No casualties. That was their only goal. They ran as fast as they could. The sting of the unnatural mist burned at their throats. Her legs grew heavy and her vision blurred. This wasn't good. Using what energy she still had left, she pushed forward as fast as she could. The looming gates swung open as they came into view. Just a little bit farther!

"Go!" She used all of her might to push her comrades through the threshold. The second her foot passed the ledge, the rolling mist struck against a barrier. It rose along its curvature; blocking out what was left of the sunlight. Kagome watched with disdain. The anomaly was getting faster and stronger. Before, they could simply put run it. Now they were barely scraping by the skin of their teeth. The scouting missions would have to be cut shorter if they wanted to out maneuver that damn wave of demonic energy.

The young woman collected her breath, "Did the other wing make it back?" She inquired through heaving gasps.

Kouga's expression sharpened. His nose tipped towards the air and he gave a single sniff, "Yeah they came through pretty recently." Icy eyes narrowed, "They weren't the only ones either. I think a few of our invited guests already arrived."

She stood up straight, "Let me guess, the daimyou from Nekoma and Fukurodani right?" They would be the most likely domains to arrive this early. They were the closest in distance. Plus they knew the routes like the back of their hands.

"You got that right. Those two idiots came crashing in probably less than an hour ago. But that's not all. I think someone else came in too." Kouga rubbed at his nose; as if attempting to push the smell from his nostrils. "Such a pain in the ass."

"That's not very nice." A masculine voice teased from the crowd. "We came here on an official invitation this time!" She already knew who that was. Kouga was correct in calling him a massive pain in the ass, but he had his good points too. Mainly his dependability in difficult situations.

"Tetsu, I thought you were coming in tomorrow morning?" Kagome began to dust off the stray bits of earth and moss that clung to her cloak. "Did you really feel like testing yourself against that anomaly?" She, Bokuto and Kuro had known each other since they were children. Their fathers' had formed a close alliance during their time as the reigning daimyou. Even after hers had passed, that connection they'd shared between their lands hand only gotten stronger.

Kuro grinned, "No demonic mist would keep me away, kitten. You sent an invite so I decided to come. Is that _really_ such a hassle?" He came to her side. The man was tall even by their standards. He practically loomed over her. With his hands in his pockets and a sly grin upon his lips, he briefly reminded her more of a self-assured tomcat than a person.

"Don't make me kick your ass." She dropped her tone, flipping back her hood and freeing her hair from its constraints. "We've got serious business to handle this time." She pointed towards the dome of black that surrounded the village. " _That_ has to be stopped."

Kuro held up his hands in a placating manner, "Relax, kitten. I was just teasing." His eyes took in the pulsating cloud of energy above them. "It's gotten worse since the last time." His fists clenched at his sides. "How much longer will the barrier hold out?"

Right into the important questions. Kuro was good at many things, but finding solutions to impossible problems was his strong suit. She crossed her arms over her chest. Between the three of them, he'd always been the pseudo leader to guide them in troublesome situations.

"Officially it _should_ last another fifty years." Kagome cocked her head towards the gate, "But that's under the assumption that it remains at the same strength."

"Which it hasn't." He noted.

"Nope." She shot back. "It's effects have increased no less than thirty percent in the last two years. Plus," Kagome began to walk through the crowd-thickened streets. Kuro followed suit. "It's now spreading at dusk rather than after nightfall. Looks like the sun can't keep it at bay for much longer."

A heavy atmosphere weighed over them. It wasn't just this village or her domain at risk. The anomaly had spread through much of Japan's countryside. Other leaders were now facing the same daunting opponent. The low thrum of negative energy pulsated in a rhythmic beat. She hated that sound. It made her insides churn uncomfortably.

They pressed through the crowds. A few odd glances were thrown in Kuro's direction. He was as flashy as ever—donned in the traditionally long scarlet robes of Nekoma's royalty. A golden breastplate contrasted against the reds of his decorative kosode and haori. He stood out like a sore thumb amongst the muted tones of her people's clothing. They _couldn't_ stand out. Not while the source for the anomaly remained so near to their home.

They passed through the town, not pausing for an instant. Kagome kept her pace quick. With the leaders of Nekoma and Fukurodani already here, then they could hold a preliminary war council. It wouldn't be official but it'd give them some perspective on the scale of the issue they were facing. She crested the steps that led to her family's shrine. The faint hum of power strung across her senses. That time it wasn't the anomaly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto pushed off from the torii gate. The tiny, white feathers in his hair shimmered with a soft glow in the torchlight that kept their shrine lit. It was an ancient tradition that they'd carried down from generation to generation. Once the boys of his family came of age, they would tie the downy feathers of an owl in their hair. It was to mark their transcendence into adulthood. Although with him she sometimes wondered if that'd actually been the case. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned widely, "Felt like having a race today?" A spark of humor lit in his golden gaze.

She threw a tight smile at him, "Something like that. I'm going to change then we'll talk about what's been happening." Kagome didn't wait for a response. She pushed her way towards the shrine, leaving both of the other daimyou in her wake. They'd been here enough times before. They knew exactly where to go and which quarters they'd be staying in. The three of them had known each other for so long that she'd even given them their own individual rooms within her home—a place for them to stay in case they ever decided to drop by unannounced. Which was _often_. Those two couldn't seem to go more than three weeks without dropping by. Her smile softened. They were reliable that way.

The young woman traversed through the familiar halls that wound through her shrine. It was dark. Only the light of torches kept the corridors from being completely bathed in shadows. With the anomaly's influence the light of the stars and moon were blocked entirely from view. If there was ever such a thing as pitch black than this was it. The atmosphere was suffocating. She pulled her cloak from her shoulders. The weight of the cloth made everything entirely too hot for the middle of their summer's heat wave. Hair clung to the back of her neck. The humidity was out of control this season to boot. She felt gross, dirty and absolutely _reeked_ of the scent of blood. The best thing she could do now was wash up quickly and set to work.

Kagome stepped into her room. She slid the door closed behind her silently. The one good thing about having the title of daimyou was the fact that a bath had been built within her quarters. She didn't have to walk down the halls in order to get where she needed. Most circumstances a woman would have never been entrusted with that title, but their tiny domain was a special case. After her father's death there was only herself, her mother and infant brother. Their general had taken the reigns until she came of age. Afterwards he passed control of the lands back to her. It'd been a bold move, but that was the kind of man he was. Neither war nor demons had stopped her from taking control of this small slice of Japan. The anomaly wouldn't stop her either.

The young woman slid her haori from her shoulders. She slipped out of her clothes and approached the already preheated water. Their village did not have many servants. They few they did have knew her schedule well. Therefore they already prepared her bath, food and other necessary items before she ever returned home.

Her lips pressed downwards. Their numbers had always been small. In fact her domain wasn't even a quarter of the size in comparison to Nekoma or Fukurodani. However it was their strength even with their small numbers that kept them relevant. She sank into the welcoming warmth. Leaning her head back, Kagome closed her eyes. This was going to be a difficult meeting. All the leaders were going to want answers and she had absolutely _none_ that she could give with any definitive certainty.

She lifted her palm to just beneath the surface of the water. The image of her face reflected back at her in the soft light. What could she offer? What could she even _do_? The anomaly was a force to be reckoned with. About the only thing they understood about it was that it originated from a demon. Which one and how it was able to use that ability so effectively without draining their energy to absolute zero was still a complete mystery to her. All of them needed something more from this meeting. They couldn't waste their time chasing a red herring. Her hand lowered back into the depths of the water.

"Milady," A soft voice interrupted from the other side of the partition that separated her bathing area from her private quarters. "Forgive my intrusion by the representatives from Karasuno have arrived."

Kagome quirked her brow, "They made it through the anomaly?" This she had to see if that was the case.

"Yes, they sustained a few minor injuries but have all arrived earlier than expected." The handmaiden continued. "Shall I show them to their rooms first?"

The young woman thought on it for a moment. Karasuno had already made it? The distance between their lands was vast. They must've left as soon as the letter had hit the retainer's hands. She scratched at her chin.

"Go ahead and do that. I'll be out of here soon." She shifted to stand amid the rippling waves of the man-made spring. "Kiyoko," She addressed the girl directly, "Would you let them, Kou and Tetsu know as well that we'll convene in an hour in the war room? Might as well get more perspectives on this situation than just waste our time with the usual meet and greets."

"Yes milady." Kiyoko answered simply. She heard the young woman rise to leave but Kagome stopped her.

"And Kiyoko," She tipped her head over her shoulder. Azure eyes softened at the shadow of her companion from beyond the partition. "You don't have to call me that. Even with the other leaders here I'm still just me. No need to be formal." She heard a faint laugh.

"Of course." With that the young woman's silhouette disappeared.

Kagome glanced at the black-veiled sky beyond the open space in her bathing area. She would need to speed this up. Time was no longer a luxury that her people could afford. Her eyes narrowed. They _would_ find a solution to this issue. One way or another.

* * *

Kagome eyed the group of men with a weary expression. She'd heard that they'd sustained a few minor injuries. She just hadn't thought that they meant that their brains were entirely nonfunctional too.

"Give that back, trashyama!" A short boy, hardly any taller than herself, grumbled at the male next to him. His comrade hardly stirred at the insult. Cobalt eyes remained focus on the book that he'd plucked from his hands.

"Where'd you even _get_ this? You can't even _read_." The taller man held the object far out of reach. His tone was pointed but it lacked the fierce edge that she'd been expecting. "Why'd you even bring this along? Even if you could read it's not like you'd have the time to enjoy it."

"Knock it off, you two." A stern voice carried over them. "We didn't come here just to bicker amongst ourselves."

Kagome met the newcomer's gaze directly. This was likely their daimyou. He carried himself assuredly, clad in lighter material that would make travel faster. All of the men were dressed in some sort of black. They blended quite well into their people's culture given the way they behaved. She relaxed her stance.

"I take it you're the ones from Karasuno?" She observed as the group settled at their leader's commands. He had a firm reign over them. That was a good sign.

The man offered a small, polite bow of introduction, "Yes. I'm Daichi Sawamura, the daimyou of Karasuno."

She nodded once, "Well I'm Higurashi Kagome. We can do the rest of formalities later." Her eyes scanned the group for obvious injuries. "First let's look at your wounded. Did any of you suffer from the effects of the anomaly?"

The short boy cocked his head to the side, "You mean that giant wave that just went _whoosh_ all of a sudden?" He flung his arms to emphasize his point. She quirked a brow at him.

"Yes, that's the one." The young woman blinked. She pointed towards him and glanced back at Daichi, "He didn't hit his head, did he?"

There was an eruption of laughter from the rest of the troop from Karasuno.

"No, he's just like that." Their leader rubbed the back of his neck. "In any case we managed to get through for the most part okay. Sugawara though," He pivoted on his foot. His body turned to face a light haired man huddled against the wall of her shrine. The man's breathing was labored. Black, spider-like veins stretched over the pulse of his neck. It beat in tune with his heart and crept slowly up the side of his jawline.

Kagome felt her stomach drop. This was _precisely_ why she'd requested the note of night traveling to be included in their letter. Thankfully his injury didn't look too serious. She came to a crouch before him. Her eyes narrowed sharply.

"Kiyoko," Her handmaiden appeared behind her, "I need you to take this man to Jinenji. He'll have to receive treatment as quickly as possible." She stood, allowing the other woman to lift Sugawara's arm over her neck.

"You two!" She turned her attention back to the bickering idiots. "If you have that much time on your hands then you can help Kiyoko out. Now pick him up and get moving!" She had no patience for bullshit at this moment. Clearly, neither did their daimyou either.

"Hinata, Kageyama you two do as she says." Daichi crossed his arms over his chest. The metal emblem of a tengu reflected in the soft light. It was the only defining feature in his ensemble that set him apart from the rest of his men. It was a nice change. "Asahi, Tanaka and I will be heading into the war room. The rest of you stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir." They droned together. The short boy took the other side of Sugawara as the taller one easily convinced her friend to allow him to take her spot. They followed after her towards the infirmary. The man's injuries wouldn't be too severe so long as Jinenji helped him within the hour. The poison would recede and he'd just require a day's worth of rest. Karasuno was fortunate that they managed to get through at all.

Kagome motioned towards another hallway, "It's this way. Nekoma and Fukurodani are already waiting." She didn't wait to hear his response. She made her way down the corridor briskly. They'd waited too long. The young woman pressed her palms against the door. She slid it back with a quick snap of the wrist. As expected Kuro and Bokuto had taken their respective seats. Beside them was Kenma Kozume, Nekoma's Advisor. Behind Kuro stood Yamamoto, a man as wild as nature itself. He took pride in his title as Kuro's leading general.

Akaashi was placed between Kenma and Bokuto. Fukurodani's trustworthy Advisor and their free-spirited daimyou's handler. Bokuto was a charismatic man but his mood swings could have easily led their domain to ruin had it not been for Akaashi's keen ability to keep a cool head in difficult situations. Sarukui Yamato took his place behind them as their general. He was an unassuming type who was also calm under pressure. They were a good balance for her friend.

Kagome sat beside Bokuto. Her own Advisor and general would be arriving soon. She gestured towards the rest of the open seats.

"Since it's just us for now you can sit wherever. This won't take too long." She brushed her hand neatly over the cloth of her hakamas, smoothing it beneath herself.

Daichi didn't hesitate. He and his two men took their respective seats from across them, "Much obliged." She didn't feel like maintaining proper protocol. Usually a massive show would be put on for the official start of convenes such as this one. However her domain neither had the funds nor resources to play entertainer this time around. This would be as direct as possible.

"So let's begin. How have your domains been handling with the anomaly thus far?" She directed that inquiry towards her friends. They would be the closest and thus the problem would have a more profound effect upon their people.

"We're just outside of its range. We had to forbid night traveling through the forests though since we had so many merchants coming back infected." Kuro sighed heavily. "Damn thing keeps creeping closer and closer. We don't have a barrier to protect us if it keeps up."

Her expression darkened. They'd been fortunate. They had many skilled monks and mikos in their village. Its very foundation was based upon that lineage. Their power was stronger here, thus their barrier had more effectiveness against the anomaly. For people like Kuro, they didn't have that luxury. It was either find and destroy the demon responsible or flee their lands. It was clear which option he needed to choose.

"What about you, Kou?" She tipped her head to glance at her other friend. The young man gave a long breath of frustration.

"It's the same thing. Can't get merchants in safely and our people are starting to get worried." He leaned back, tilting his chin towards the ceiling. "It's frustrating as hell. We even tried some warding ofuda that your monks gave us. Worked for about a week before it got eaten through by the toxicity."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. This was far worse than she imagined. Just how widespread was this becoming? If the other leaders also had the same problem then traveling would be nearly impossible. Azure eyes narrowed at the final member at their table.

"Daichi, correct?" She addressed him a bit more formally than the others. He nodded once. "I assume that you know about the anomaly first hand now. Can you tell me how your domain is holding up? Has its effects reached that far?"

It was the question on everyone's mind. How large of a problem was this mystery demon? Was this anomaly the only thing they had to watch out for? Or was this creature lying in wait somewhere for the right opportunity to strike. She bit into her bottom lip. The possibility of such a powerful being so near to their home made her anxious.

Daichi didn't hesitate, "What we experience is not on the same scale. It's only at night that we have any problems. Mostly it just slightly alters the behavior of our wildlife." His tone was direct. He'd prepared himself well in advance for this meeting. She felt a small spark of respect for his steadfast approach. "We did have a few cases of the anomaly producing enough toxins to infect a small population at the edge of our borders. Currently we do not have access to any herbs that can aid them."

She scratched at her chin, "So that's why you came." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Daichi's expression grew serious. "All of my people are important. I will not let one of my villages suffer without first doing everything I can to help."

Kagome stared at the daimyou for a long moment. His advisor and general were firm in their expressions as well. They had placed their full faith in this man.

"Understood, we can't do much to help but our medical specialist will see to it that you're given the supplies necessary to treat the toxins." She relaxed somewhat as the meeting fell into a less tense atmosphere. "Your other companion is being treated right now. From a quick observation, I believe that he'll be ready to return to service by mid-morning tomorrow."

They heaved a collective sigh of relief in unison.

"That's good to hear. We appreciate your hospitality." The daimyou offered his sincere gratitude. It was a nice change from the usual tone other leaders took with her.

"It's fine, we all currently have the same goal. What's the point of squabbling amongst ourselves? It'd just make our enemy's job that much easier." Her eyes met with his fiercely, "I don't know about you guys but I definitely am not keen on seeing our domains fall to something like this."

Bokuto smirked, "Yeah, like she said the other crap can wait until after we find that demon and slay it." The excitable male clutched his fist tightly. "After that we can decide on everything else."

Daichi smiled a bit at his enthusiasm, "Agreed."

Kagome shifted her attention to Kuro, "Speaking of, did you get what I asked for?"

The young man grinned, "Like I'd ever let you down, kitten." He gestured towards Kenma. "We'll set it up after this so you won't have to worry." The smaller male beside him nodded once.

"Thanks Tetsu, I owe you a round of sake after this." She smiled at him, "But think you can go crazy this time. My alcohol stash is still feeling the effects from your last binge."

Just like that they fell into an easy conversation. She'd missed the days of simply enjoying each other's company. Daichi joined with them as well. The official meeting wouldn't start until late tomorrow after the other daimyou arrived. This would be their last chance to enjoy themselves so she'd take it. Kagome's smile widened a little. Just a few hours wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Kagome woke to a painful throbbing. So maybe she'd been wrong about that last part. Once the sake had been brought out she lost track of the amount of drinks she'd had. One thing she _could_ clearly remember was Kuro's and Bokuto's horribly off key singing. They were adorable idiots sometimes.

She slowly sat up. The light of the sun filtered through her open air windows. A twinge of blue tinted the sky. Thankfully it wasn't too late. She still had time to get ready. The young woman slipped her feet onto the cool flooring. Judging by how bright it was outside, she likely had just under an hour to prepare herself. She stood up, stretching her arms high above her head as she went. This was going to be a _long_ day.

"Miss," A soft, nervous voice resounded from the other side of her door. "The daimyou from Date and Shiratorizawa just arrived."

The young woman sighed. Perfect. Just what she needed to deal with this early in the morning.

"Go ahead and show them to their quarters. I'll be down to greet them within an hour." She started the tedious process of donning her more formal kimono. Personally she'd rather remain in her regular miko garb or other less formal clothing, but with such an important meeting at hand it'd be best to dress for the occasion. She slipped into the pale colored nagajuban. Kiyoko would be in soon to help with the rest of her attire but she'd at least get started on this part.

"Would you mind checking on the other three while you're at it? Kou and Tetsu will probably need some pain relief after last night. I'm not certain about Karasuno's leader though." A small smile touched her lips. He managed to keep up with her which was no easy feat. She'd have to offer another round tonight after their talks. "Oh and Yachi," Kagome paused just long enough to address her other friend. "Don't be so nervous. I've already assigned Kouga as your guard."

"Thank you miss!" The little blonde squeaked from beyond the door.

Kagome laughed, "Its no problem. Besides what kind of leader would I be if I just sent you into the wolves den without any protection? You're too adorable to leave unguarded!" She could practically hear the girl flushing with embarrassment. It was true as well. As much as this meeting was a test of trust, she couldn't risk putting any of her people in danger. Many of these leaders came from richer lands. The probability that they'd grown accustomed to using their house servants for their sexual needs was high. She would not allow her friends to be used in a such a manner. Regardless of class they all deserved some measure of respect. Her eyes hardened. She wasn't going to put Kiyoko nor Yachi in danger. Not as long as there was still breath in her body.

An hour later Kagome found herself standing before the two groups of leaders. They were all powerful in their own rights, however there was one that stood out amongst the rest. Azure eyes landed on the daimyou from Shiratorizawa.

"You must be Ushijima Wakatoshi," The young woman stepped forward. She kept her hands tucked into the sleeves of her furisode. He was about as tall as the rumors said. The male practically towered over the rest of them. An intense aura poured from his very body. He'd be a vital ally to have in this battle. She couldn't screw this up.

The young man nodded once, "Yes. Are you the daimyou of this domain?" The question was a valid one. Currently there was only herself, her mother and younger brother left of their little family. Her general had briefly taken the reigns until three years ago when she'd come of age. Now that the power was back in her hands, the questions of her legitimacy to the throne was constantly thrown into question by enemy territories. Her lands hadn't always only had the anomaly to worry about. There were other, more natural dangers that were always present.

A small smile crossed her lips, "That I am." She turned her head to the male beside him, "You're from Date, right? Aone Takanobu if I recall correctly." It'd taken a bit of practice but she'd spent a bit of time studying up on the other leaders in the weeks that had led up to this meeting. Both Ushijima and Aone were tall and for the most part silent types. However their strength lied not in their speech, but their actions. They were indispensable allies on the battlefield. Ushijima with his unnatural strength and Aone with his ability to hold back even the most difficult of opponents. They hadn't earned their reputations for nothing.

"The travel wasn't too difficult was it? Did any of your men sustain injuries?" Her brows furrowed at the thought. Even if they remained just outside of the anomaly's reach and set it up camp before nightfall, the trek from their domains to this one was a long and treacherous. For all of their abilities, their men might not have been as lucky.

Ushijima was the first to answer, "Our injured were minor in numbers. Your handmaiden already saw to them earlier this morning." He offered a polite inclination of his head. "We greatly appreciate your consideration during this time." Aone followed his example and also inclined his head as a silent offer of gratitude.

Kagome shook her head a few times, "It's fine. I was the one to call you all here. It would only be fit that we tend to your injured as well from the travel." She took stock of the ones who'd already arrived. Fukurodani, Nekoma and Karasuno had made it in before nightfall yesterday. Shiratorizawa and Date were rounding out this morning's arrivals. Which meant that only one group was left.

"Has anyone heard word from Aoba Johsai? They haven't arrived yet nor have they sent a messenger." It was strange. Usually if a daimyou was to be late then they'd send a messenger ahead of their group to deliver the news. In this instance she'd received confirmation of the daimyou's agreement to travel to her lands, but nothing since then. A knot tied itself in her stomach. Had their leader been foolish enough to attempt making their way through the forest with the anomaly still in effect? This wasn't good. They needed to find them quickly. Their domain could _not_ afford a conflict with that land if something happened to their leader within her borders. She had to think of something fast.

"If I may," A red-haired male spoke up from beside Ushijima. He looked to be a samurai. Clad in an ornate kosode and a daishou strapped to his waist, she surmised that he must've been Ushijima's top warrior. "That guy is pretty wild. A loose canon so to speak." The male spun his index finger in a circular motion. "We've had our fair share of run-ins with him. Guaranteed that he's just trying to make some sort of grand entrance. I'd say about dusk he'll show up claiming to be the best. Just you wait."

Kagome quirked a brow, "You sure? He wasn't just being an idiot out there and trying to travel through the anomaly last night?" The full notions of its effects were still localized to her domain, Nekoma and Fukurodani. Karasuno was only getting a small dosage of the suffering to come if this got any further out of hand.

"That _is_ a possibility, but he's got his general with him." He stopped spinning his finger long enough to throw a confident smirk at her. "That guy's _only_ job is to pull his ass out of trouble. So I don't think there's anything to worry about."

Her shoulders relaxed at that, "I'll take your word on that. Ah, might I get your names?" She remembered her manners. "I'm afraid I didn't get it earlier." She could not interact with these men as she did Bokuto and Kuro. They were not her friends. They were not people she could immediately trust. However that didn't mean that she wouldn't show them respect. They came this way solely on a request. She'd give each and ever single one of them the respect they deserved. The first sign of betrayal and she'd treat them as any other enemy. That was all there was to it.

"Tendou Satori," The samurai offered a polite greeting. A confident smirk still splayed across his lips. He had an odd vibe to him. It put her more on edge than normal. Her eyes shifted to the others. They introduced themselves one by one as the leading fighters and advisers of their domains. Kagome kept her gaze on Ushijima. The man had hardly spoken. A sharp edge reflected in his eyes. It was clear he had something he wished to say but was simply waiting for the right opportunity.

"Ushijima," The young woman addressed him directly, "Was there something you wish to make known?" It took a concentrated effort to keep her voice from betraying the tension that she felt. She _couldn't_ be aggressive. Not just yet. She'd save those sorts of antics for when they were truly necessary.

The male met her eyes. There wasn't any hesitation in his voice as he spoke, "Why have you called us all here so suddenly? The anomaly hasn't changed all that much in recent years. Why rush the attack now?"

It was a valid point. _Why_ was now important? Their barrier could still hold for theoretically another fifty years. Fukurodani and Nekoma were both incredibly cunning; their leaders would be able to solve the dangers facing their people without much involvement from outsiders. So what about _now_ made this meeting so important? Her smile fell away and a grim expression overtook her features.

"Because we recently came upon some important information regarding the source of the anomaly." She held up her palm as she explained, "It's been long theorized that a demon is responsible for the waves of toxic mists." Her lips pressed into a thin line. "What we didn't account for was the sudden increase of strength that it seems to be going through."

"Which means…?" Tendou pressed, quirking a brow at her.

Kagome sighed, "It means that it's not just a regular type of demon." She paused for a moment. "What do you know of demons and their adaptability?" It wasn't meant as an insult. Given the odd glanced the men shared between each other, she knew that she'd just hit a point of weakness for them. In general, youkai were still a subject to mystery. Many domains deified them while others reviled their existence entirely. What remained was the fact that all was known about the creatures in general was their absolute strength over humans. Only a few were born with special abilities to combat against those types of supernatural powers. Nearly all of the daimyou had a specific ability that they could use to their advantage. For her, well, she had other things she could use.

"No matter how powerful a demon is, they too have their limits. The rapid increase in strength is something that's only attained over the course of hundreds of years." That's precisely what bothered her as well. It was as if there was no limit that this creature couldn't reach. Already it'd been capable of blocking the sky from their very view. How long before the toxicity could tear apart the barrier and destroy them all? She pushed forward, "There's only one way that something could reach power that quickly. Only one type that is capable of going through such extremes." She set her sights on Shiratorizawa's daimyou. "What effects have your people suffered in the last three years? How much worse have they gotten in that time period?"

Ushijima's fists clenched at his sides, "It started with the wildlife behaving oddly. Now nothing survives once swallowed. It can't reach our walls just yet."

"But it will soon." She finished for him. He nodded once.

Kagome looked to Aone, "What about you? What have your people suffered in these three years?"

The blonde's voice carried over clearly, "Illness is beginning to spread from the outskirts. It works much like a poison; tearing apart the body and breaking down the internal organs slowly over time."

The young woman's features sharpened, "Which means that there are at least two starting effects. Behavioral and toxic. It's safe to assume that the closer in proximity, the more damaging it is." She gestured towards the people beyond the walls of her shrine. "We survive because of our natural barrier. That won't be the case for your people. Not when it manages to break through the last limitations holding it back."

"Are you predicting an increase in its strength soon?" Ushijima questioned. He was rarely ruffled by any sort of revelation. He kept his head cool in difficult situations. It was that calmness that would be their greatest advantage in this situation. Even now he remained calm; certain of his own victory.

Kagome nodded again, "The only type of demon that can progress like this would be a one that can manifest in different forms. A shape shifter if you will. They're incredibly rare and even harder to pin down but there's one thing for certain." She met his eyes directly. "No shape shifter has been born naturally in this world. Only a handful have been said to exist. Each and every one of those demons were birthed under unusual circumstances." As much as she hated this revelation, she knew that she couldn't run from the truth of their predicament. "All of them were created in situations in which a mass of youkai collected in a single area that was closed off from the outside world. They'd fight until only one remained; consuming the rest."

Tendou cocked his head to the side, "That sounds more like a type of curse."

Azure eyes narrowed, "Precisely. It's a form of a kodoku curse. Only instead of worms someone's using youkai as their base." She crossed her arms. "This demon is able to get stronger now because it's consuming other demons and absorbing their strength. With each new kill, it becomes more powerful and its effects spread."

Aone was the next to speak, "How do we stop it?" That was the question on all their minds. How _does_ one put an end to a monster capable of devouring demons for their abilities? There was only one way. Only one possibility that they could theoretically grasp onto.

Kagome was about to answer when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"That's the easy part." Bokuto came to her side. A wide grin spread across his lips. Confidence poured from him just as it always did. "We find it and slay the damn thing before it has the chance to get any stronger." He dropped his hand on her shoulder. "This one here is a master at hunting monsters. Put her on the trail and she's on them like a bloodhound."

Her expression soured, "Did you just compare me to a dog?"

His grin became even more confident, "What? It's a compliment! You're one of the best when it comes to this sort of thing! Youkai run for the hills when they catch wind of you now."

Kagome sighed, "Somehow that seems even more insulting."

"Come on, kitten. No need to be so hostile. It was a compliment and you know it." Kuro came to her other side. Great, just what she needed at this moment.

"Now it really _is_ an insult and don't call me that. We're on official business this time." She turned, forcing their hands to drop away. "Don't you two ever do anything besides joke around?"

Bokuto shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like I was teasing you. I meant it seriously." His expression hardened a bit. "Oh right, this just came in. One of Seijoh's messengers just arrived. He was pretty worn out but he has a message for you."

Kagome took the letter without hesitation. She tore open the seal and read the contents. The further down she got the more infuriated she became.

_My dear,_

_It would seem that we ran into a bit of an issue on the way. Not to worry. My men and I will arrive around midnight so long as we make haste. I wish you the best._

_Yours truly,_

_Oikawa Toru_

"Is this authentic?" She lifted the note and pointed towards it.

Her friend nodded again, "Yeah. I recognize the guy as one of Seijoh's. Not to mention the handwriting matches Oikawa's. It's safe to say that it's pretty legitimate. Why, he do something stupid?"

Kagome pushed it into his hands, "What else. He says he's going to push through the night to make it here." She sighed, "Forgive me but it would seem that I have more pressing matters to tend to at this moment. Yachi and Kiyoko will help you with anything you need at this moment. Make yourselves comfortable and I shall return shortly." With that she pivoted on the ball of her heel. To hell with protocol. Fuck everything else. She was going to retrieve that idiot from the clutches of death before night fell. Once she'd brought him back to the shrine, she'd give him a lecture he was _never_ going to forget. She'd known that Seijoh's daimyou was notorious for being easily distracted. She just hadn't thought that he'd be foolish as well.

She'd be damned before she let that idiot live this down. Not by a long shot. Kagome made her way back to her room. She'd need properly clothing for this mission. Thankfully Kouga and his troops were still in the town. The cloth of her kimono fluttered to the ground elegantly as she pulled it from her body. No more dress up. Now, it was time to fight.

* * *

Iwaizumi shifted. His shoulders remained tense as his eyes surveyed their surroundings.

"Sir, the official letter requested that there be no night travelling through the forest." He'd known that his daimyou was an idiot. He'd grown up with him long enough to be well aware of that fact. Still, this was a new level of idiocy he'd never seen from him. No amount of deterrence had stopped him either. This wasn't going to end well. "They reported a high level demon lurking in this vicinity. If we're caught unaware then we could become a casualty before even breaching the convene." This was a last ditch effort to talk some damn sense into the man before he led them to their ultimate demise. He'd heard many rumors of an anomaly causing massive amounts of damage to these lands. If the daimyou had sought to include a special memo regarding safe traveling then he knew that there was some truth behind those folktales.

"Come now, Iwa-chan! There's no need to fret." Oikawa tilted his chin towards the darkening sky. "We're powerful in our own right. What do we have to fear? An attack? The daimyou won't allow for such behavior. Besides," He flexed his palm in a threatening manner. "It's not like we can't take care of ourselves. So let's keep moving. I do want to make it before sunrise."

Iwaizumi sighed. This wasn't going to be good. He shot another look towards the sky. Twilight was settling already. An uneasy feeling took root in his stomach. Something was wrong. Silence pervaded the natural woods. Much of the brush had been crudely cleared—securing a safer path than if they'd just gone in without a trail. It'd been one of the provisions that Oikawa had specifically requested. The man absolutely loathed having to drag himself through any sort of wilderness. He got bitten by insects often. He got sunburned just by being out in mild daylight. He even once complained that he was overheating during a rainstorm. To put it mildly, his daimyou had lived a pampered life style. He'd had everything he wanted at the tips of his fingers and more power than most other leaders combined. He was a force to be reckoned with.

It was a recipe for disaster.

A low thrum started below his feet. Iwaizumi stiffened. Could it be? His eyes darted around the clearing. A veil of black rose over the canopy of the trees above them. This wasn't good. They needed shelter _fast_!

"Double time, now! Get Oikawa to safety!" His commands were obeyed immediately. His men began a break neck pace, roughly pulling their daimyou between their arms and half-dragging him through the forest. Behind them the smoke-like substance rolled steadily through the branches. It moved hindered by the thickets nor the low hanging boughs. It was as if it had a life of its own. Was this what they called 'the anomaly'? He didn't want to stick around to find out. The warrior increased his pace. His legs carried him as fast as he could run. Still the substance remained right on his heels. The deeper within the forest they went, the faster it became.

Iwaizumi panted as his lungs began to burn. The harsh sting of something ashen clung to the back of his throat. The toxin. He'd skimmed over the details of this anomaly, but they warned of a mist that could poison any living creature it touched. Only a handful of remedies were available. Death could occur within a few short, painful hours if left untreated. His eyes darted to his daimyou.

"Let go!" Oikawa complained noisily, "I can run on my own!" The fact that he had enough energy to fuss was good. He just had to keep their men from falling behind. They couldn't afford to lose any more fighters.

Iwaizumi felt his vision begin to blur. His legs grew heavy and a blinding heat burned at the back of his calves. This wasn't just destroying his body.

_It was trying to consume him_.

The panic he felt at that moment was real. His heart virtually stopped. His breath ceased and all he could feel was the heat of something standing behind him. Cold, icy like fingers wrapped themselves around this neck. Was this the anomaly? No, it couldn't be. This was something different. More dangerous.

"Down, now!" A feminine voice carried over the fear. His hand twitched as something flew over him. He had just enough time to cock his head to the side, catching the barest glimpse of an arrow piercing through the darkness. "Move!" The unidentified woman grabbed at his arm, yanking him from the grip of darkness. The heat dispersed. The fingers around his neck drew away. Most of all, his lungs began to fill with air once more. He'd been freed. Iwaizumi wanted to ask more questions but they hadn't the time.

His savior pulled him along as hard as she could. A dark cloak covered her face. He couldn't see anything besides the pale reflection of azure eyes beneath the hood. An unusual color by their standards. Could she be…?

"Keep moving ahead! Don't stop until you breach the gate!" They followed the stranger's command. She knew these lands. She knew the dangers that they were facing. So they would temporarily place their trust in her. What other choice did they have?

Iwaizumi pushed through the weakness of his limbs.

_I swear to you…_

Those words echoed in his mind. The memory of a vague promise resurfaced in his mind. He had other things he had to live for. The vague image of a village entered his blurred vision. A set of impressive gates towered over the trees—blocking the small settlement from any possible attacks. There was more to this little town than he originally realized. The group picked up their speed.

The low roar of the anomaly rang in his ears. It was right behind them, wasn't it? The heat began to burn at the back of his calves a second time. He wouldn't die! Not like this! With an extra burst of power, he wrapped his arm around the woman's waist and pulled her through the gate with him. He released her as soon as he passed the threshold, only having enough time to catch his footing to prevent himself from falling face first.

"You idiots!" The stranger suddenly rounded on them. Fury brimmed her voice. In a single movement she'd yanked her cloak from her body. Azure eyes burned brightly with her anger. "What part of my letter did you _not_ understand about travelling during night!?" For a moment, he believed that she was about to turn that rage onto him. However she surprised him by marching past his weakened form. Iwaizumi felt his knees tremble beneath his weight. He couldn't maintain the image of strength like this.

"You!" She came to a stop before Oikawa. The young man threw an odd glance her way. He had no clue how to handle someone scolding him, much less someone that was likely a peasant. "You're the daimyou of your people, aren't you?" A chill rushed over him. Was this a side effect of that toxin? His breathing was becoming labored again. Iwaizumi pressed his back against the hard wood of the gate. Kyoutani could handle the girl if things got out of hand. Right now, he needed to regain his balance.

"What's it to you?" His old friend shot back petulantly. "I don't think that's any of your business. In any case, call your mistress here immediately. I need to speak with her urgently." He wanted to sigh. He really did. As it stood it was becoming more difficult just to take a normal breath, much less sigh over Oikawa's posturing. He threw a wayward glance at Kindaichi. The man was still quite early on in his training, but he was shaping up to be a fine warrior. He wouldn't have any problem in diffusing the situation if it got out of hand.

The young woman pressed her lips into a thin line, "You come to these lands yet don't even know whom the woman you seek looks like? How much of a fool _are_ you?" She took another step closer to their leader. "I _am_ the daimyou. My name is Higurashi Kagome, the one who invited you here _and_ warned you about the effects of the anomaly." Kindaichi tried to move between them but she was faster. Before any of them could blink, she'd taken Oikaway by the collar of his haori. Her hand curled into a fist and pushed him against the gate roughly, "Why did you disobey a direct warning? Are the lives of your men so meaningless to you?"

The world was blurring again. An unearthly heat burned at his face and chest. Iwaizumi slid down until he came to a crouch. Just a short rest. That was all he needed. The voices of his companions and this female daimyou carried over him.

_Just a little longer._

"Take a look!" He found Oikawa on his knees in front of him. He wanted to say something his voice ceased working. " _This_ is what your recklessness has caused! Are you really okay with watching him die!?"

Die? He wasn't that damn weak! Iwaizumi tipped his chin up to meet her gaze forcefully. He was too damn stubborn to die because of a fucking _poison mist_. His knees shook violently beneath him. Pressing his palms against his thighs, he tried to push up onto his legs in a standing position.

"Please don't!" A soft voice came from beside him. Cool hands grasped at his face, forcing him to look down into their face. It was a girl, hardly much younger than himself. She was very different from the woman who'd come to her aid. Short, unassuming and the air of vulnerability clung to her. "You've strained your body too much. I can help carry you." He didn't _want_ to be carried but that choice wasn't his to make. The girl wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lifted him somewhat easily; or did it only seem easy given how foggy his thoughts were becoming?

Iwaizumi's eyes began to slide closed. Just a few minutes longer. He had a promise to keep. The last thing he saw before his world went black was the girl's worried expression. It burned into his mind. That night, his only conscious dreams were that of girl with blonde hair and thinly pressed lips.

**A/n:** Not gonna lie, I saw a few Fantasy Alternate Universe pictures of the Haikyuu boys and got super inspired. I promised myself that I'd wait on this project but I ended doing it anyways. XD Regardless there's _a lot_ of things that still need to be covered. This chapter was more or less only the introduction. We'll get more into the anomaly and each character's personal backstories in this universe in the up coming chapters. Anyways, thanks so much for the support guys! You're all so amazing!


End file.
